An Alphonse Love Story
by Butt-Touch-Trio
Summary: This story is about Alponse and my Oc Luna and how they fall  in love over many adventures. They face many hardships and other stuff too it takes place in Xing most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

Background Info:You are a 17 year old girl named Luna Evans, you have black strait hair that reaches a bit below you shoulders and you have big brown eyes. You are a State Alchemist and second lieutenant to the Furor president Roy Mustang. Your alchemy style is water. You took a break from the military for a while and went to Xing to learn about Alcahisty. You have 3 auto-mail limbs, both your arms and your left leg.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Xing were beautiful. Bright blues and reds, sparkling golds and shiny silvers. The streets were bustling with people and I was having a hard time finding the library. When I finally found my way, I was hot, tired, and glad to be where I needed to be. The library was huge although most of the books were written in Xingees. I went to the section of books that were written in Emestrian. I grabbed the first book about Alcahistry I found and started reading.

I was halfway through the book when I decided to get up and stretch a bit. I walked around some of the shelves browsing the books as I walked. When I had gotten to the third shelf I tripped over something and fell. When I looked up I saw a boy. He looked about my age and he was quite handsome. He had the most beautiful golden eyes and brown hair.

He immediately jumped up and helped me off the ground. In the process one of my gloves fell off and exposed one of my auto-mail arms. I bent down quickly to retrieve my glove. When I looked up I saw the boy glimpse at my arm with a questioning look on his face. " It's auto-mail." I said.

" I see, my brother also has some. Why do you need auto-mail?" The golden eyed boy asked. I had never had to make up an excuse about needing auto-mail before, because nobody ever asked me. I was completely clueless about what to say.

"Ummm...well...uh...I..." I stammered dumbly "I can't say, sorry"

"Oh... Okay" he said reluctantly. He glimpsed at my pocket watch and asked "Are you an alchemist?"

"...Yes. How did you know?" I said confused.

"Oh well you have the silver pocket watch of a State Alchemist don't you?" he replied "My older brother was a State Alchemist once too." Then everything clicked.

"Are you Alphonse Elric? Edward Elric's younger brother?" I exclaimed.

"Yes I am,and may I ask who are you?" he implied polity.

"Oh ya. I'm Luna Evans. My alchemy style is water, I'm a State Alchemist and second lieutenant to the Furor President Roy Mustang. I explained .

"Wow I guess he finally did it, Colonel Mustang became Furor President." he chuckled "Does he make all the women wear mini skirts?"

"Yes and I was the first." I answered.

"Hey do you do water alchemy. Do you think you could give me a small demonstration?"Alphonse said.

"Sure but we might want to go outside" I suggested.

When we had checked out some books and gone outside I set my books down on the steps of the entrance to the library. I clapped my hands and put them out in front of me. In a few seconds a small cloud appeared. It rained a few droplets then disappeared "Just as I suspected." Alphonse whispered to himself.

"Suspected what?" I asked.

"Oh its nothing important." he replied "So where are you staying while here in Xing?"

I laughed."I actually got here today and forgot to look for a hotel."

"Oh I bet you could stay where I'm staying." he said.

"Really?" I said

"Ya they probably have one or two rooms still open for the night." he said kindly

When we got tho the hotel Al was staying at, I went to the front desk and asked if there were and rooms available that night. I got room number 42 on the second floor. I didn't have any luggage except for a large duffel bag slung across my shoulder. I had forgotten the rest of my stuff on the train here, and I had to go pick it up in about 3 days or so.

When I opened the door to my room I found it quite spacious. I put my bag down and went to the bathroom to take a short shower. After I got dressed I immediately fell asleep.


End file.
